Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Netbook
Price: S$599 Model: 065137U Info Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Tablet PC The Lenovo new S10 Series are finally here. The Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Tablet PC is designed to keep pace with your busy lifestyle – possibly even simplify it. At a mere 3.31 lbs, it's so light and portable. You can take this Tablet PC wherever your day takes you. Plus this Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Tablet PC is loaded with thoughtful standard features to make your life a little easier. It has a Intel Atom N450 1.66GHz processor, 1GB of DDR2 667 memory, a 250GB hard drive and integrated camera. A winning combination of mobile technology and exceptional engineering at a fantastic price. All at your fingertips. What It Is & Why You Need It *Space-saving full featured keyboard. All the comfort and ease of the full-size keyboard but in a pleasing pared-down design. *Advanced Thermal Engineering delivers significantly lower temperatures on critical contact areas such as the palm wrests, keyboard, track pad and underside for optimum comfort. *Energy efficient Multi-Touch capacitive WSVGA TFT color, LED backlight, Lenovo Natural Touch Panel that's roomy enough for movie watching, web surfing, or getting a little work done in between. Reliable, affordable and easy to use The Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Tablet PC is the easiest to use Tablet PC's yet, even if you're new to the whole Tablet scene. Experience just how simple it is to take your ideas, work and even family and with you wherever you go. The Lenovo IdeaPad S10-3T Tablet PC is loaded with so many standard features you'll think we've mistyped the price. We've streamlined this fierce little Tablet PC to include meaningful features so you can fully experience the joys of PC mobility and staying on a budget. Specifications *Display Type: WSVGA TFT color, LED backlight, Lenovo Natural Touch Panel, Multi-Touch capacitive *Screen Size: 10.1" *Maximum Resolution: 1024 x 600 *Memory Type: DDR2 *Memory Size: 1GB *Memory Speed: 667MHz *Maximum Memory Supported: 2GB *Capacity: 250GB *Hard Drives Included: 1x 250GB *Drive Types: Hard Drive *Hard Drive Speed: 5400 RPM *Drive Bays: 1 HDD *Lifestyle: Thin & Light *Condition: New *Operating Systems: Windows 7 Starter *Startup Operating System: Windows 7 Starter *Platform: Tablet PC *Processor Brand: Intel *Processor Class: Atom *Processor Type: Single-Core *Processor Speed: 1.66GHz *Processor Number: N450 *Graphics Description: Integrated Graphics *GPU/VPU: Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 3150 *Video Interface: VGA *Optical Drive Type: N/A *Supplemental Drive Type: Media Reader *Capacity: 4-in-1 *Media Types: Memory Stick, Memory Stick PRO, MultiMedia cards, Secure Digital *Audio Description: Integrated Audio *Audio Chipset: Dolby® Headphone Technology *Audio Channels: Built-in Stereo Speakers *Audio Input: 1- Microphone input port *Audio Output: 1 - Headphone output port *PS/2 Mouse Connectors: N/A *PS/2 Keyboard Connectors: N/A *Serial Communication Ports: N/A *Parallel Ports: N/A *USB Ports: 2 *FireWire Ports: N/A *Fast Infrared Ports (FIR): N/A *LAN Ports: 1 *Modem Ports: N/A *Audio Out Jacks: 1 *Microphone Jacks: 1 *VGA Ports: 1 *DVI Video: N/A *HDMI Ports: N/A *S-Video Connectors: N/A *Port Replicator/Connector: N/A *eSATA Ports: N/A *Communications Description: Integrated LAN, Wireless LAN *Interface Type: RJ-45 Ethernet Connector, 802.11b/g/n Wireless Networking *Data Transfer Rate: up to 300Mbps, 10/100Mbps LAN *Protocols: WIFI, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n *Width: 11.0" *Height: 0.59"~0.80" *Depth: 6.9" *Weight: 3.31 lbs *Mouse Type: TouchPad™ Pointing Device *Scrolling Capability: Scroll Zone *Keyboard Type: Standard Size *Battery Type: 4-Cell Lithium-ion *Color: White *Integrated Webcam: Yes. Notes *Website *This is both a Netbook and a Tablet PC. *This was introduced during the CES 2010 at Las Vegas. Category:Netbooks Category:Tablet PC